Yuki the wolf
by lolly-poppy
Summary: what happens to Yuki when she gets a mysterious letter? who will Yuki choose, Zero, Kaname or Kanashii, her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**It was a bright sunny day at Cross Acadamy. that meant all the vampires were inside, sleeping away the sunshine. Yuki was rather dispointed that she could not see Kaname, the man she loved today. She also could not find zero anywhere.**

**yuki went up to the headmaster frowning.**

**"how come i cant see Kaname today?!" **

**"because he is ill. he drank some poison, not knowing it was poison and now he is in quarantine. also it is sunny"**

**"i could just go to his room and see him there, it'll be alright I'm sure"**

**"No yuki, not today. go play with Kanashii" the headmaster said sternly.**

**Kanashii was Yuki's best friend and Zeroes girlfriend. Kanashii was always sad because she had lost both of her parents in a plane accident and also had been cheated on in her previous relationship.**

**Yuki went and found Kanashii she was sitting on the step with Zero**

**"Hi Kanashii! Hi Zero!" **

**Zero smiled and waved and Kanashii did too. Zero looked a little sick but still had a big smile on his face. Kanashii was gazing lovingly into his eyes.**

**"Hi Yuki, how come you look so upset?"**

**"I was going to confess my love to Kaname-sempai today but he is ill with poisoning. Also it is sunny"**

**"Oh Yuki I'm so sorry!" said Kanashii. "There's always tomorrow."**

**"That's what you said yesterday..."**

**"Then why didn't you tell him yesterday?"**

**"it's hard Kanashii!"**

**She replied with "It's not that hard" and proceded in kissing Zero. He kissed hesitantly back.**

**Yuki stared in jealousy.**

_**Wait, why am I jealous? She's so happy! **_**Yuki thought**

**Suddenly out of nowhere a rock came flying out of the sky and hit Yuki in the head. She passed out. **

**---**

"**Yuki! Wake up!" A voice shouted**

"**uhhh…" **

**Yuki rubbed her head. It hurt. Finally she could see that Zero, the Headmaster and Kanashii were surrounding her.**

"**Yuki the rock that hit you had a note attached to it" The headmaster said.**

"**What?"**

"**IT had a note attached to it! It said 'yuki we are coming for you…' and other things. I'll let you read it."**

**Yuki read the note. It was horrifying and signed by a man named 'Okami' "what are we going to do?" Yuki asked rhetorically while rubbing her head.**

"**I don't know…"**

**----**

**Kaname was laying in his bed. He felt very sick and his head hurt a lot.**

"**Aido, I need something to eat. Fetch me a eligible dinner"**

**Aido brought back Ruka, a vampiress who had a crush on Kaname and found it quite an honor to be sucked on kaname. **

"**Here you are Kaname-sempai" Aido said as he threw Ruka on the bed. Ruka moaned. **

"**Kaname-sempai I am ready to serve you, please drink as you will."**

**Kaname rolled his eyes and bit slowly into Ruka's neck. Ruka moaned louder and closed her eyes. When Kaname was done drinking he tossed Ruka to the side. Ruka was sad but happy at the same time. She left the room and Kaname was by himself. **

"**I want to see Yuki." He said. "she is my best friend."**

"**Would you like me to fetch her for you, master?" Aido said**

"**No you cannot go outside, it is sunny. Fetch her for me when the sun goes down. You may leave now"**

"**Yes master." Aido left the room. **

**Kaname was sad. He was in love with Yuki but did not think Yuki would ever love him. He is a vampire and she was human. Later on, when the sun was down, Aido brought Yuki into Kaname's room. Kaname smiled and told her to sit down.**

"**You can sit down there, Yuki"**

**Yuki sat down and Aido left the room. Kaname stared at Yuki for ten minutes.**

"**Yuki I missed you today." **

"**I missed you too."**

"**Come here Yuki,"**

**Yuki sat on Kaname's bed. Then they had sex.**

**The next day Yuki was feeling guilty. She was a virgin and she just gave her innocence to a vampire. An older vampire to be exact. She was happy it was with Kaname but at the same time she is only 15 and she felt very dirty.**

"**I have to tell Kanashii. She won't judge me. Besides, she's had sex before."**

**Yuki went and found Kanashii. She was sitting on the steps with Zero.**

"**Kanashii can I talk to you? Alone?" She stared at Zero.**

**Zero took the hint and walked away sadly.**

"**Kanashii I made sex last night."**

"**WHAT?!!" **

"**Yeah… with Kaname."**

"**Oh."**

"**Do you think I am slutty?"**

"**No…" Kanashii said hesitatingly.**

"**Please don't tell anyone." Yuki said and starded crying and Kanashii walked away to find Zero.**

_**I can't believe what a slut my best friend is. She isn't even dating Kaname. That's very slutty. **_**Kanashii thought.**

**She went up to Zero and kissed him**

"**What did she want to talk about?"**

"**Oh, she had sex with Kaname."**

"**WHAT?!" Zero yelled.**

"**Yeah. What a slut hey"**

"**You've had sex before too, Kanashii" **

"**Yeah but I was actually dating that guy."**

"**That's true." Zero walked away.**

**Yuki was in her room crying on her bed. Kanashii wasn't being very suportive but she figured she was just alittle shocked.**

**Yuki was feeling very conflicted with her feelings because she was happy that she had done this with Kaname but was sad about it too. She hoped the headmaster would not find out. Suddenly their was a knock at the door. Yuki didn't answer but the door opened anyway. It was Zero.**

"**Yuki are you alright?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine."**

"**YOu don't look fine there is tears on your face"**

"**I'm just a little sad"**

"**Me too. Why would you do that with Kaname?"**

"**Because I love him"**

"**But…"**

"**But what?"**

"**Well I love you yuki"**

"**WHAT!?" Yuki was so shocked she fainted.**

**A few minutes later she woke up. Zero was in the bathroom drinking some water. She got up and walked toward him and hugged him**

"**Then why are you dating Kanashii? She will be so upset…"**

"**because I want to get closer to you"**

"**oh Zero! That's terrible." but she did not let go of him. Yuki stayed in his arms and cried some more. Then they kissed and had sex on the bathroom floor. **

**Zero was walking back to his dorm room later that night. It was dark out and he sawn a silhouet in the distance. He couldn't tell who it was so he just ignored it. Suddenly the silhouet was closer and turns out it was Kaname. Kaname stopped Zero and looked him dead in the eyes.**

"**What were you doing with Yuki?"**

"**I could ask you the same thing **_**master" **_

**Kaname thew a punch at zero but Zero dodged it. Kaname managed to grab Zeros arm and bring him close to his face**

"**Stay away from yuki… or I'll kill you"**

"**You wouldn't dare to"**

**Kaname threw Zero onto the ground. He walked off. **

**Zero was dumbfounded. He layed on the ground for awhile before getting up.**

**Then suddenly Kanashii came running from the trees**

"**ZERO ARE YOU OKAY?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine"**

"**What was Kaname talking about?"**

"**Nothing, don't worry about it." then he kissed her lightly on the cheek**

"**Oh zero I was so worried about you"**

"**Yeah…" Zero was indifferent.**

**They walked back to the dorms together and made out by a tree. Then Zero broke up with Kanashii. **

**Kaname was back in his room with aido. He was furious and heard all about Zero's escipades with Yuki. Aido was trying to calm Kaname but he just kept breaking things. **

"**Auugh! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!"**

"**I don't know sempai"**

**Kaname went and layed in bed with all the covers over him. Then he yelled at Aido to get out of his room.**

"**Yes sempai.."**

**Kaname layed in bed and cried. He loved yuki but yuki obviously didn't love him back. He didn't know what to do.**

"**Maybe the only thing to do is to…. Kill zero"**

**Kanashii was sitting by the tree that zero had left her alone at. She took the razor out of her pocket and began to cut her wrists. It hurt but felt good. It made Kanashii forget about her sadness and she stopped thinking about zero and just foccused on her wrists. She cut a heart into her wrists and wrote a z with the razor.**

**-----**

**See what happens in the next chapter every1!!!!! alrite, bye bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki was taking a walk outside of the school limits. She was confused and had no idea what she was going to tell Kanashii, or maybe she just wouldnt tell her at all. **

**Yuki was very conflicted with her emotions again because she really loved Kaname but…**

**She also lovs Zero.**

"**what am I gonna do?" she said aloud**

"**You could come with me!" a strange man jumped out of the bushes and grabbed yuki. Yuki tried to get away but he had a tough grip and really big claws. Then yuki fainted.**

**Back at the academy the Headmaster was getting very worried. Yuki hadnt come home for a logn time and he was worrying. **

"**I wonder what hapend to yuki." he said to himself**

**All the sudden zero came bursting into the headmasters room**

"**WHERE IS YUKI??! SHE HASNTBEEN TO CLASS IN A FEW DAYS AND SHE ISNT IN HER ROOM EITHER!!"**

"**I dunno where she is… we should find her."**

**Zero and the headmaster organized a search party. It was kanashii, zero and the headmaster. But kanashii would not talk to zero or go anywhere near him. She also purposefully wore short sleeves so zero could see the heart scared into her arm and the pain he had caused her. She started at zero grudgefully.**

"**The plan is to find yuki… where she is, i dont know… but we should check out the areas that vampires usualy hang out." said zero**

"**I sure wish she was back…" said kanashii**

**The search party walked around town together, and they weren't finding anything realting to yuki.**

**Meanwhile yuki was tyed up in a basement. She groaned and tried to get the ropes off of her hands. **

**The strange man came down to the basement and threw a plate of food at her. It scatered all over the floor.**

"**eat it!" yelled the man**

**Yuki wasn't hungry but she did what the man said anyways.**

**Yuki ate the mouldy bread off the floor and starded crying.**

**The man hit her across the face and yuki began to bleed from the face. **

**Her tears made the bloud run down her cheek, she wanted to wipe her eyes but couldn't cause they were tyed up.**

"**Now, **_**vampire, **_**are you gonna tell me your secret" **

"**What s-s-secret?"**

"**SHUT UP!" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FACE" he yelled as he hit her again.**

**Yukis face was bruised and it really hurt. She wanted to cry mor but decided to stay strong in front of the mysterious guy.**

"**My name is Okami and I want you to join my…. **_**legion" **_

"**YOUR OKAMI!? YOUR THE ONE WHO SENT ME THAT LETTER!!!!"**

"**That I did…." okami said mystiriously **

"**you despiktable scum."**

**Okami hit her head against the floor.**

"**don't say rude things, girly, or you'll be hurt a lot more next itme."**

**Yuki was out cold so she didn't hear what he said but she woke up a little while later.**

"**my head hurts… why does the floor feel so comfy?"**

**Yuki realized that she was no longer in the dark room but in a fluffy bed in a gothic room. There was dark lacy curtains draped around the bed and the windows and there were creepy dolls everywhere. She also noticed that she was wearing a lacy black dress.**

**She ran to the windows and tried to open them but they would not buge.**

"**you really think I would allow my **_**guest of onor **_**get out so easily?" okamis mysterious voice filled the room**

"**damn you okami! Let me out!"**

"**why would I….? I want you to become my…… mistress."**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Youre MISTRESS!? Gross! I'd never become a mistress to someone like you!!"**

_**Maybe Kanames mistress though…**_** Yuki thought and blushed.**

**Okami hit her across the face with his hand. Yuki touched her cheek it was still bruised from yesterday and it hurt.**

"**Shut your face! Ugh… I'm sorry Yuki."**

**Okami's face went from very angry to sympathetic. He hand his hand over his face for a few seconds.**

**Okami took Yuki's hands and pushed her onto the bed, he was ontop of her. "Sorry Yuki sometimes another being takes a hold of me and I can't control myself."**

"**ohh…." then yuki blushed because okami was write on top of her.**

"**But you see yuki, your so beautiful…."**

**Okami leaned down and burried his face in her neck.**

**Kanashii and Zero and the headmaster were looking around town and all night for yuki but they didn't find her. They finally went home the next day and went to their separate rooms.**

**Except zero followed Kanashii into her room.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**I want to talk…"**

"**What do you want to talk about." Kanashii asked.**

"**about yuki."**

"**get out of mny room."**

"**No, kanashii. I'm sorry"**

"**I don't care"**

**Zero took a whold of kanashiis wrist and stared at the scar. It hurt him to look at and he wondered why the heck she would do something like that to herself in the first place. **

"**What is this. Why did you do this. ARE YOU STUPID."**

"**IT'S CAUSE I LOVE YOU ZERO, CANT YOU SEE THAT?!" kanashii yelled back crying.**

"**oh……………."**

"**Oh!?!!?! Is that all you can say! Why did you come to talk about yuki anyways!!!"**

"**I… had sex with her."**

"**WHAT!!!!!!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU SCUM!!"**

"**But Kanashii! After I…. did it. I realized I still love you. I also love yuki but shes not here anymore.."**

"**oh zero…" kanashii walked up to hima nd put her eyes around his waist.**

**Zero smiled mischievosly. He lied, he didn't still love kanashii he was just really horny.**

**So zero kissed kanashii and they ended up having sex on the bedroom floor.**

**Meanwhile, at the gothic room where yuki was being kept…..**

**Yuki felt an intense pain on her neck. Okami was biting her…. Like a vampire.**

**Except he wasn't sucking her bloud. It was weird… she thought. But strangly sensual. A part of her wished he wouldn't stop but he soon did.**

**Okmai lifted his face up and grabbed yuki by both the arms. He lifted her up as to hug her but then slamed her back into the bed**

"**TAKE OFF YOUR DRESS NOW!" he snarled.**

"**b-but…" yuki said, half in a daize, she dint really understand what he was saying too her.**

**Okami held his hand over his face again and groaned. He fell to the ground then got up and ran out of the room. He also locked the door so yuki would not get out.**

**Yuki laid there and cried for 2 hours.**

**All the sudden kaname came bursting threw the window. He saw yuki laying there crying and a tear slipped down his cheek.**

**Then he held her like a baby and quickly jumped back out the window. The sunlight hurt him badly but he could handle it for the sake of his love.**

**Yuki was being kept in a abandoned mansion around the outskirts of town and kaname had figured it out.**

**Okami was a long time nemeses of kaname and okami had the spirit of a WEARWOLF inside him. Kaname hated him very much and swore the next time he saw okami he would kill him… and he was very pissed off right now**

**Kaname left yuki in a nearby tree and went back into the mansion to kill okami.**

**Okami was in his bedroom drinking a strange liquid and swallowing some pills. The pills were to stop the wearwolf spirit from taking over his body all the time**

**Sometimes they didn't work.**

**He looked over to the door to see kaname standing there. He was very mad and was holding an axe.**

"**you touched yuki, so I'm going to chop your head off!" kaname yelled very angrily.**

"**oh contraire, you wouldn't do that to youre… **_**brother." **_**Okami smirked.**

**----**

**hey guys!! im very productive tonight as u can see!! **

**what a twist! lollll**

**well tune in for the NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**sorry sometimes the chapters are short, i just keep finding the perfect spot to end them at!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"But I would… oniichan…"

Okami began to turn into his wearwolf spirit. His skin morfed and fur grew out of him. In 2 seconds he was a wolf the size of a small car. Kaname saw the wolf and gasped he had not seen okami like this since ten years ago

_Ten years ago….._

_Kaname was a teenager going to cross academy. He was sick so the headmaster was looking after him in his private quarters. Kanames parents had died from rogue vampire hunters so the headmaster mainly took care of him. But kaname knew the headmaster had a dark secret…_

_So he faked being sick to get into the headmasters room. He begged until the headmaster aloud him to sleep in his bed._

"_headmaster…" kaname coughed._

"_yeesh, for the hundereds time, call me dad. Or father, whatever makes you vampires more comfortable."_

"_Im sorry… f-father. I am not feeling any better… could you fetch me some sophisticate blood perhaps it would make me feel better.?"_

"_I uh, guess so. It will take a long time though, I will have to make a quick trip down town"_

"_that is okay I can survive until then. I guess" kaname let out a lung wrenching cough and smiled a bit in the cover of his hand._

_Ten minutes had past since the headmaster had left. Kaname pulled the covers off and began his search_

"_I know theres a secret door in here somewhere…. Ive seen headmaster try and close and hide it before I could see, one tim."_

_Kaname looked everywhere, finally he lifted up a rug and found a latch. He pulled the latch and it revealed a dark stairway downstairs. He walked down and his vampire eyesight made him able to see almost instantly_

_The hallway was long and dim and dug through dirt. There were unlit candles everywhere down the hall_

_At the end of the hall was a door a giant door with a huge lock and bones around the dorr._

_Kaname opened the door caushushly and he found the door wasn't locked._

"_musta forgot" though kaname._

_He walked in and shut the door behind him. He haerd the lock click._

"_oh shit" he thought and turned around. When kaname tried to open the door, he found it wouldn't budge._

_Kaname could sense a dark presents in the room. Before he could turn around, a shadow loomed over him… he turned and saw a huge towering beast with sharp claws and feroshus teeth._

_It took a swipe at him._

**BET UR SHAKING IN UR BOOTS NOW! **

**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? FIND OUT SOON! HEHE!  
**


End file.
